Treasure of The Nation
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: The Queen Mother wasn't the real treasure that Robin and his gang had been sent to protect. This treasure had little need of protection and had every intent on joining Robin Hood in his fight against the Sheriff and Prince John.
1. The Real Treasure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Real Treasure**

* * *

Robin and his gang arrived at the abbey on the south side of the river. They hadn't run into the Sheriff on the way and were hopeful that they'd made it here before him, that he was still searching the abbey on the north side. As they entered the building and saw no soldiers they let themselves breathe a little easier though did not let their guard down; a trap would be just something the Sheriff would do. They searched the abbey and found nothing until finally, in a tiny chamber off to the side they were met with two cloaked figures, one of whom Robin recognized.

"Your Majesty." He murmured, dropping to one knee.

"Eleanor of Aquitaine. The Queen Mother." Said Much as he and the others joined Robin on their knees.

"Less of the mother if you please." Said The Queen as she removed her hood.

"Thesaurus patrii. You're the treasure of the nation." Said Robin. The Queen quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Robin of Locksley, it has been far too long. And this must be your famous gang." Robin nodded and introduced them. "This is one of my ladies, Anna." She introduced the other cloaked figure.

"Well met." She said, though she did not remove her hood and kept her distance.

"You're late, Robin." The Queen said.

"Apologies, Your Majesty, we ran into a few problems."

"Are you not meant to be in France?" Much blurted out. "Your Majesty." He amended.

"No wonder it's taken you so long to find me if that's where you've been looking." She quipped. "My son, Prince John, invited me to spend Christmas with him. Festive celebrations included locking me in the tower at Pontefract castle."

"So Prince John announces your allegiance and secures the army of Aquitaine to fight against King Richard." The Queen nodded. Suddenly two arrows landed near them. Little John, the one nearest to The Queen, shoved her behind him while Robin did the same with Anna.

"Time to go!" He said.

"But that's the only way out!" Djaq returned.

"Provision has been made for all eventualities." Said The Queen, pointing to a trapdoor. Little John didn't hesitate and lifted the door. Robin went first in case they should run into trouble on the other end and John motioned for The Queen to follow, but it was Anna that she pushed forward before her. The tunnel led them out to a part of the forest where the Sheriff's men hadn't yet gotten to, but they knew it wouldn't be long and so kept running until one of them couldn't.

"I must rest, I can't run anymore." Said The Queen.

"We really shouldn't, Your Majesty, the Sheriff's men could be on us at any moment." She shot him a look that immediately had him backing down. "A few moments then." They sat down, The Queen and Anna in the middle of a protective circle with each member of the gang scanning the forest.

"You gave up a life of ease to be hunted down like a common outlaw." She said. "Strange choice."

"It's an easy choice." Robin replied easily. "When the county's being run by corrupt men such as the Sheriff and Prince…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed. "I speak out of turn, I'm sorry." The Queen didn't seem disturbed by his slip, she knew exactly what her younger son had become.

"Do you always seek out trouble?"

"No, trouble has a habit of finding me."

"It's the attraction of excitement. Like the-" She was cut off as a horse neighed nearby. Robin jumped up and looked over the ridge to see the Sheriff and his men. "I can't run anymore." The Queen reiterated when it looked like he was about to order just that.

"John." Little John looked entirely uncomfortable but with little choice he stepped forward.

"Apologies, Your Majesty." He said and picked The Queen up. Robin then turned to Legrand who nodded and approached Anna.

"I am quite alright, thank you." She said and followed directly behind Robin as they continued on.

"I think we lost them." Said Robin nearly a half hour later, only to be proven wrong.

"Think again Hood!" Said the Sheriff, walking calmly out from behind a tree. The outlaws drew their weapons but saw quickly that they were out numbered. John put The Queen down and she spoke lowly but clearly, giving a royal command.

"Protect Anna at all costs." She said. If the outlaws found this command weird, they did not have time to show it. "I assume for the right price you'd be willing to let us go?"

"No no, Your Majesty, you're worth far more to me than jewels." The Sheriff replied. "Bring her, kill the rest." The battle began and obeying their Queen's command, Robin ordered John, Will and Djaq to protect The Queen while he and Much grabbed Anna. The fight was short and heavily in the outlaws favour until the end when Robin lost his bow and the Sheriff got his hands on The Queen. Thankfully, he was the only one left.

"It's over Hood! We go free or she dies."

"You mean you go free." Said Robin. Vaisey looked around and, indeed, found himself alone. "I can't let you hurt her, Sheriff. The King wants her safe."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse." Suddenly, an arrow shot from behind the Sheriff, grazing his shoulder and forcing him to release The Queen.

"Leave. Now!" said Anna, notching another arrow on Robin's bow. The Sheriff growled but left knowing he was beat without a hostage. Once he was gone, Anna dropped the bow and ran to The Queen.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am fine, not a scratch on me. Are you alright?" The Queen replied. Anna nodded and pulled her hood tighter, ensuring it was still in place as Robin and the others came upon them.

"What were you thinking?" Robin demanded. "You could have killed one of them!"

"My aim was true. I had no intention of killing either of them. Her Majesty for obvious reasons, and we know all about the arrangement Prince John has with the Sheriff. The arrow hit where I wanted it to." She defended.

"This time. You were playing with two important lives!"

"Robin." Interrupted The Queen. "She has a shot to rival yours. I trust her implicitly." Robin was not happy, but acquiesced. They walked through the forest to the point where horses waited to take the Queen and her escort to France.

"Thank you Robin. You and your gang have done a great service and King Richard will know it." Said The Queen as John helped her mount her horse. Robin smiled and wished The Queen well as he moved to help Anna mount. However, he was stopped as she stepped away from the horse and spoke to The Queen.

"I am staying here." Everyone looked at her as if she had just declared Prince John the best thing to happen to England, everyone except The Queen.

"Is it really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. You saw how things are here. I cannot abandon England to John and the Sheriff."

"What do you expect to be able to do?" Robin asked.

"You saw my skill with the bow. My skill with a sword is nearly as good." She replied. "And you already have one girl in your gang, why not two?"

"You want to join my gang?" Robin asked incredulously. "You do realize, My Lady, that we live in the forest. There is no soft bed, no maid to dress you or draw a bath. No privacy and no telling when you will eat next."

"Yes I am well aware of that, nor do I need any of the aforementioned comforts." She snarled, narrowing her eyes. "Besides I can be of use. I am a decent cook and am skilled in the healing arts."

"A cook and a physician we have."

"But it cannot hurt to have two, can it? What if more then one of you is hurt? Or your physician is hurt? What if the Sheriff's next scheme harms more then one village? No matter how skilled your physician she cannot be in two places at once." Robin was about to retort but The Queen spoke first.

"You'd best give in, Robin." She said. "Once her mind is made up there's no changing it. If you deny her she'll simply go off on her own."

"But Your Majesty can order her with you to France!"

"I'm afraid not." Said Eleanor ignoring the looks of confusion and addressing Anna.

"I will not stop you staying, however I insist they be made aware of the truth."

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"The King trusted them with both our lives, with your life. If a man who has not seen Robin in some time can be sure of his allegiances, surely we can be after what we've seen here today." Anna sighed but did not fight it. She stood beside The Queen who addressed those around them.

"Your Majesty what…?" asked Robin.

"Gentlemen, Lady," She amended to Djaq. "I am afraid that I am not the treasure you have sought. Allow me to introduce you to my granddaughter, Princess Lilyanna. " all eyes turned to the young woman standing beside The Queen Mother, who finally removed her hood to reveal a woman of about seventeen years, with long red-gold hair. Over which she wore a crown which had only been seen before on the head of King Richard and the Kings who came before him.

"Your Highness." Murmured Robin after the shock wore off, as he again dropped to his knees, closely followed by his gang.

"Rise, Robin of Locksley, and all those who remain loyal." Said, Lilyanna, a tone of authority evident in her voice.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I don't understand. King Richard has a child? A child no one knows about? How is this possible?"

"Everything shall be explained, Robin. But here is not the place. Grandmother must be on her way."

"And you!" insisted Robin. "The forest is no place for a Princess!"

"My Lord Huntington, I believe The Queen has already informed you that should you deny me I will simply go off on my own." Robin glared at her, not caring who she was.

"Fine. But there are a few ground rules. Otherwise I shall get Legrand and his men to forcibly take you to France. I'd rather have an angry Princess on my hands than deal with The King when he finds out I let something happen to you." Lilyanna raised an eyebrow in response and Robin took that as a sign to continue.

"Firstly you follow my orders. No exceptions." She nodded in acceptance, having expected that one.

"Secondly, no one will be waiting on you. You're not a princess while apart of my gang. And lastly, you keep your identity secret. The Sheriff and subsequently Prince John knowing you're with me will only cause more trouble." She nodded again.

"Very well, while with you I am merely Anna."

"No. The Sheriff knows a woman named Anna was with The Queen. It won't be hard for John to figure out that's you. I don't think he got a good look at your face though, which is good. You will be Lily for as long as you're with me."

"Very well." Said Lily. Robin stared at her for a few moments, looking for any sign of untruthfulness. Finding none he turned to The Queen and bid her farewell. Lily embraced her grandmother, who gave her a stern look she seemed to understand, before departing. After Legrand and The Queen were gone, Robin turned to his newest gang member and lifted her hood over the crown.

"Keep that hidden." He said. Lily nodded and adjusted it more firmly as Robin steered her in the direction of the camp, keeping her in his sight. When they reached the camp, Lily looked around in awe. They had a genuine hideout here in the woods, with its own secret entrance and everything; it was undeniably impressive. After taking a look around, Lily turned to see that the outlaws had settled in and were clearly waiting for her to begin her story.

"My mother was the only daughter of one of the many Barons in the North. Even though my parents knew they could never be together, King or not, father could not marry a lowly Baron's daughter who would never inherit, they still fell in love and married in secret. Shortly after my mother conceived and nine months later I was born. My mother died of childbed fever, and as very few knew of their marriage, fewer still knew of me, so father kept me a secret. I expect he thought he'd re-marry and produce an heir. Then it would not matter if he had been married and already had a legitimate child as I was girl. But he didn't, and I am all he has. He went off to war when I was a child of three. He left me in the care of a few trusted servants, my grandmother, and my uncle John."

"And how is your uncle John?" asked Robin.

"Desperate to get his hands on me. When I was nine, it became clear that the power of being regent had gone to his head. My Lady Grandmother took me to France with her and we returned some months ago for Christmas. As you heard, John in fact shut us in a tower. You see he learned something, which could stop him becoming King. When my father left for the Holy Land, he named his brother regent, but only until I reached my majority." The outlaws stared in shock at the woman who would be Queen.

"But this is great news!" cried Much. "The day you reach your majority John's finished!" Robin shook his head.

"It's not that simple Much. King Richard did a pretty good job of hiding her away. To the people it'll look like some unknown girl is claiming to be Richard's daughter. It'll be her word against John's, a girl against the Prince and regent of the Realm. Add in the Black Knights and she'll be cut down before she can even start." Lily nodded. They talked a bit more and finally dispersed. Robin led Lily to the spot where Djaq slept, slightly away from the others.

"There's a curtain for privacy, and Will's making you a bed. It's the best we can do."

"It's perfect."

"Djaq and John have gone to the village to get you some clothes. That dress won't do for the forest. Nor will those jewels." He exclaimed, seeing the jewels she wore as she removed her cloak.

"The dress, cloak and most of the jewels can be sold to help feed the poor. The only two I will not part with is the State Crown,"

"For obvious reasons." Imputed Robin. "How did you get it?"

"Stole it from right under my uncle's nose. I told you I could be of use." She replied, smirking at his shocked expression.

"And the other jewel?" he asked, composing himself. Lily lifted a chain and pendent out from her bodice where it had been hidden.

"It was the first gift my father gave my mother, and the last he gave me. Apart from the sentimentality, my father will recognize it. After fifteen years, he'll recognize me by it." Robin nodded in agreement. He made to leave but Lily stopped him.

"Robin," He turned to face her. "When Djaq returns, will you send her to me?" He looked confused. "I may not need a maid for comfort's sake, however I cannot get out of this dress without help." Robin nodded and laughed as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N - Another story written a long time ago, though with some edits. This was basically a little plot bunny brought on by this episode and will only be a few chapters.**

**Review please!**


	2. The Holy Land

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Holy Land**

* * *

The gang of outlaws walked confidently into the King's encampment near Acre, and were met with a less then warm welcome.

"Unhand me this instant!" Lily demanded of the guard who attempted to grab her like the others to be brought before The King.

"The King commands your presence."

"Yes, thank you, and I have every intention of speaking with The King, however if you touch me again, I shall be explaining to him why I killed one of his soldiers." That said Lily walked ahead of him into The King's tent where the others had already been forced to their knees.

"The last one, my King." Said the guard as he moved to shove Lily down with the others. However, she made good of her promise and felled him.

"I said don't touch me. I am not in a gaming mood."

"Neither am I." said The King who had been drawn to the confrontation. Lily turned to face him and he did a double take.

"Hello father." She said softly. The King was in shock, seeing this woman who looked so much like his dead love, call him father. The soldiers around him were no less shocked.

"Well? Do you not even have kiss for your daughter after fifteen years?" she asked, pulling the pendent from it's hiding spot in her shirt. The sight of the pendent he had given to his wife and then his daughter, and the undeniable resemblance between the two, forced the parent in him to grab his child to him, though The King did not let any tears fall.

"Lilyanna? My god, you look so like your mother." He murmured holding her at arms length.

"I know. My Lady Grandmother has been saying so for the past six years."

"Speaking of your grandmother, why aren't you with her in France?" He demanded.

"Because I saw the pain and suffering inflicted by John and the Black Knights. The country bleeds and dies for their greed. I could not abandon my people." Richard saw the fierce look in her eyes, as well as noted the accusing tone when she spoke of not abandoning her people. He chose to ignore the latter for the time being, instead he grabbed her hand and turn to face his men.

"Men!" he called. "Allow me to present my daughter, the Princess Lilyanna!" the looks on the men's faces ranged from surprise to shock as they all sank to their knees with murmurs of 'Your Highness' and 'My Princess.' Lily took pleasure in noting that the man who had manhandled her looked sick. After the proper courtesies had been observed, Richard called Carter to him.  
"See to the Princess's comfort as I deal with these traitors."

"If they are traitors then so am I." Lily said loudly and clearly. Richard turned to face her.

"What?"

"Robin, his gang and I all arrived at the same time. Do you really believe that to be coincidence?"

"You are with them?"

"I am. After they rescued My Lady Grandmother and I, I stayed in England and joined Robin's gang."

"You joined a band of traitors?"

"Do you really believe that of them?"

"I was told-"

"By whom?

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. The Sheriff of Notthingham, leader of the Black Knights, is here in the Holy Land to kill you. That is why we have come. Father, you know Robin. He was commander of your personal guard for years, and you still believe him capable of treason? You know him far better than you know me, yet I can see you do not believe me capable of treason."

"You are my daughter."

"And John is your brother. Yet it is widely known he wants you dead so he can be king. Had Robin wanted you dead, he had ample time to kill you. As commander of your guard he had the most access to you." She stepped forwards, taking his hand in hers. "Think, father. Who told you they were traitors?"

"A messenger from Saladin."

"And how, prey tell, would Saladin know this? To know the goings on in England he would have to have contacts in England. That, or a spy in Robin's gang, yet this is the whole of Robin's gang and no spy would walk into this camp knowing death awaited them. So that leaves a contact in England. Saladin would not have your common villager as a contact, and the Black Knights rule England. Add in the Sheriff being here and you can imagine who the contact is." Richard took in everything Lily had said and had to kick himself for not thinking of it himself. He also had to admire how strong and capable his daughter was.

"What do you propose? If Saladin is involved with the Sheriff, the meeting I agreed to is a trap." Glad to have The King on their side once more, the outlaws formed a plan to save The King, rescue Marian, who'd been found out as the Nightwatchman, and catch the Sheriff. Hours later in an abandoned town a free for all waged. Carter fell just as The King took an arrow to his shoulder. Lily ran into the clearing and began fighting Gisbourne hoping help arrived soon as Gisbourne was stronger. Eventually he gained the upper hand and sliced her leg, using her distraction to backhand her, knocking her unconscious. Marian arrived trying to stop Gisbourne as The King crawled to his daughter, breathing easier when he saw she was alright. Marian paid the ultimate price in defending her King and Princess, allowing for the Sheriff and Gisbourne to get away as everyone mourned her loss.

**oo00oo00oo**

The King insisted they stay in the Holy Land for a couple weeks, partially to heal from their injuries, and partially because he didn't want Lily to leave quite yet. After a week Robin was beginning to get restless and wanted to return to England, mainly to kill Gisbourne. It was at that time that Richard finally agreed to speak of preparations for the outlaws' departure.

"Majesty, I wish to leave as soon as possible." Said Robin the moment he walked into The King's tent.

"Another week, Robin. Preparations must be made, and my daughter needs more time to heal." This was only partially true.

"I've been thinking about that, Your Majesty, and I believe it better if The Princess is sent to France, to be with The Queen Mother."

"Absolutely not!" cried Lily from her place at her father's side. "I am returning with you to continue what my uncle has started!"

"My King I do not believe that is in The Princess' best interests." Robin said calmly, ignoring Lily.

"Robin I am right here. Stop ignoring me."

"Yes, but it is up to your father and King to decide your fate." Lily looked murderous and would have jumped up intending to do Robin bodily harm were it not for her father placing a restraining hand on her shoulder and addressing Robin.

"And why would it not be in her best interests? Apart from the danger she has been in for the past few months?"

"My King, what you have not been told is that Prince John has made several attempts on The Princess. Most of which nearly succeeded." Richard turned to Lily.

"Is this true? He has made attempts on your life?"

"No. He has not tried to kill me." Before Richard could speak again, Lily continued. "And if you even attempt to send me to France, I will simply escape, or dispatch if necessary, any guard you send with me." Richard turned to Robin, though mentally acknowledged his daughter's comment.

"He's tried to get his hands on her. He knows you made her regent upon her majority and wants no contestant to the throne. His plan is to kill you then get the people on his side by proclaiming her your heir. This will appease the people for they'll believe with your heir on the throne things will get better. In reality John will control her." He paused for dramatic effect. "As her husband."

"Her husband?!" Roared Richard. "Has he become so depraved that he would marry his own niece? Such a close relation by flesh and blood?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Which is why she should not return to England."

"Or you could." Said Lily to her father. "Come home. Oust John and the Black Knights, reclaim England for England and liberate your people."

"I cannot return while a war rages here. We are at war, Anna."

"We are at war in England! This is Pope Gregory's war, not England's. You came three thousand miles away for war when one rages on your own land!"

"Mind your tongue, My Lady, you forget yourself." Snapped Richard. Lily stared at her father.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." She said slowly, deliberately, and slightly mockingly. "As we were discussing my fate I thought it only wise to remind everyone that a monarch's fate is the same as that of their people." She stood up. "If you will excuse me, My King, I will leave you _men_ to it." Without waiting for an answer she swept out of the tent.

"I have angered her." Said Richard.

"You would not be the first." Supplied Robin. "I seem to anger her on a daily basis." Richard gave a small smile and sat back down.

"She is right though. She will escape any guard I set her. She's always been good at that. Even while still a babe, before I went to war." Robin said nothing, allowing his King to come to his own conclusions. "I shall think about what has been said here today. No later than tomorrow will you have my answer on when you may depart, and if my daughter returns with you." Robin nodded and bowed, leaving the tent.

**oo00oo00oo**

It was indeed the next day before Robin and Lily were summoned before The King. Lily greeted her father and sat by his side as if nothing had happened the day before. Richard, however, knew that she had not, and most likely would not, forgive him for being at war in the Holy Land while things back home were so bad. He briefly wondered if she had harboured this grudge against him since the time he left, and although he knew the answer and did not like it, he would still remain in the Holy Land. Lily, being a woman, just did not understand.

"I have thought long and hard about where to proceed from here. I agree with you, Robin, that England is not the safest place for my daughter. However, I also believe her when she says she will simply escape France. As such I have decided not to attempt to hold her back." Lily smiled, shooting a triumphant look at Robin. "However," said Richard, looking to his daughter. "Precautions will be taken. Firstly, you will be accompanied back to England by a dozen men who will see you safely to wherever your hideout is. I am also going to write a dozen letters, one for each man who accompanies you, which they will deliver to the twelve most prominent abbeys in England. These letters shall inform them, and the people, of your existence; it is something I should have done long ago. It will also proclaim you regent until my return or, should the worst happen," Lily grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it. Whatever animosity she felt, she still loved the man. "You and your husband shall be declared King and Queen of England in the event of my death." Lily allowed that to sink in before becoming confused.

"Husband?" she asked.

"That is the other precaution." Stated Richard, looking between both Robin and Lily. "John wishes to marry you to become King, we shall have to make that an impossibility. The letters I send will also contain copies of your marriage register, signed by my own chaplain, with instructions to make your marriage known throughout all of England. This way, John cannot marry you, nor have your marriage brought to question and have it declared null." Lily sat there for a few moments in shock at what her father had just said. Robin was in no better shape, though his shock had worn off already and had him wondering whom she was to marry. He was glad when Lily voiced his thoughts.

"And who, prey tell, am I supposed to be marrying?"

"Robin." Said Richard. Lily's eyes widened and the breath left her, though not in a good way.

"Robin? Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington? Robin who sits beside me now? Robin who has just lost his love?" She demanded. Richard seemed un-phased.

"Yes, that Robin." Lily looked to Robin and saw no emotion on his face.

"I can't marry Robin." She said, turning back to her father.

"Why ever not? He is a good match. He is an Earl and was commander of my personal guard. He has served his King and country well. The people also seem to love him. Every report I get from England always speaks of Robin and his good deeds. The people will rejoice to have him as their regent, and someday, as their King."

"This is preposterous!" Began Lily. "Even if all that was true, I still do not see how my marrying Robin would put and end to John. He may not be able to marry me, and I may get the people's approval, but he and the Black Knights will still have an army at their side. An army we cannot fight without one of our own. And that will not happen until you return as every able man is expected to come here to fight. I really do not see how my marriage to Robin solves anything."

"You have a lot to learn my Princess. The ways of Kings and countries still eludes you. Once the populace is made aware of your existence, and your marriage to their hero, they will demand you to be put on the throne. John will either have to give in or kill them all. Should he choose the latter, he would then be king of an empty country. There will be no one left for him to rule over. Even he is not that stupid."

"Still it is a great-"

"Enough." Said Richard, holding up his hand. "I have decided. You and Robin shall be married here on the morrow." He turned to Robin. "You may leave here four days hence."

"Why bother waiting four days?" asked Lily, getting riled up. "If, as you say, John will relinquish the throne simply because the people are made aware you have a child and heir, why wait? Why not just have done with it so we may return to England that much sooner." The sarcasm in her voice did not go unnoticed, however Richard answered her truthfully.

"You will be in no fit state to travel the day after your marriage. You must have time to recuperate." Robin blinked and looked at his feet, the first movement he made since learning of is impending nuptials, while Lily blushed.

"You mean….you actually mean that….that we are to…" She drifted off, both embarrassed and unsure of where to go from there.

"You will be man and wife, legally in front of witnesses, and must also become man and wife in front of God." Lily looked away, though she felt anger rising again even as Richard looked uncomfortable. "Did your grandmother never-"

"Of course she did!" Lily cried, jumping up out of her seat. "I know what goes on between a man and his wife, though I thought both parties were involved." She said, rounding on Robin, who still had not said anything nor moved again. "Apparently not." She muttered, when she gained no reaction from her newly betrothed. "You needn't worry on that count, father." She stalked to the tent's opening. Still getting to reaction from him, she threw out one last comment. "Nor you, my lord Huntington. Your bride will come to her marriage bed a virgin." That said she stormed out of the tent, intent on blowing off some steam, in the form of wiping the floor with some of her father's soldiers. Back in the tent, Robin buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths before looking back up at The King.

"This is for the best, Robin. It is better for my people and my daughter. And it will give me some peace of mind knowing she has you protecting her." Said Richard, looking at the young man who would tomorrow become his son-in-law. "I understand this is a lot to put on you. Being regent and future King is no small matter. However, I truly believe you will be a good King."

"Your Majesty, I will do whatever you ask of me. If you believe this to be the best course of action, then I will stand at the alter tomorrow and marry your daughter." He stood and walked to the tent's opening. "I pray Your Majesty comes back from war hale and healthy. Though now I must confess to having a selfish reason for your safe return, for I would like nothing more than to spend the remainder of my days at Locksley." Having said that, he turned and walked out the door, heading towards the group of men training, where he knew he would find his bride to be. And find her he did, she was fighting three men at once and keeping them at bay. Robin could see that, however impressive, it wasn't her skill with a sword keeping them at bay, but her anger and frustration coursing through her. He did not stop to watch what would happen, instead he walked straight into the fray, came up behind Lily, grabbed the arm holding her sword, dodged a kick she aimed at him, and forced her to release her weapon. When she turned on him intent on continuing the fight with her fists if she had to, Robing bent down, threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the tent given to the outlaws during their stay. He found his gang waiting for him and wasn't surprised they jumped up when they noticed he wasn't carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Master!" Cried Much. "What's going on?"

"If you all wouldn't mind giving my betrothed and I some privacy for a moment." He said as he walked to one of the beds and dropped her on it. She immediately sprang up, but Robin had been prepared for it and side stepped her before quickly wrapping his arms around her in a vice grip, holding her steady.

"Betrothed?" Asked Will.

"I'm not being funny, but didn't you just lose one wife?" Asked Allen.

"Allen!" Everyone yelled, and John took great joy in hitting him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You really need to think before you open your mouth, Allen." Snarled Will as he shoved the former traitor out the door. The others followed, Much bringing up the rear and casting a look to Robin who merely nodded, his expression saying he'd explain everything later.

"Let. Me. Go." Said Lily in a deathly quiet voice.

"Are you going to stop acting like a petulant child?" He returned.

"I'm not acting like a child, now let me go!" She resumed her struggles but Robin was too strong.

"You are acting like a child. This is the situation we are in, now you need to stop and think!"

"But we shouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" She cried, still determined to free herself. "There is no way us getting married will solve anything!"

"I know that! We both know that but The King doesn't. He's not in England, he doesn't know what things are like there. Second hand reports that, let's face it, probably are only half the truth, does not give him a clear picture!"

"He shouldn't have to learn all this from reports, he should be in England, protecting the country and the people he swore before God to protect. Instead he's here, fighting a futile war while England suffers."

"I agree. But there's nothing we can do. He is our King, and your father. We can't disobey him. Not in this, not while we're here under his scrutiny."

"But why is he still here?! England needs him!"

"I don't know." Said Robin, trying to calm down the still squirming girl, although he noticed she wasn't struggling as hard. "He believes this is the correct path, that re-claiming the Holy Land will give him, and his people, eternal salvation. That's what we all believed when we first came here, but after awhile we all realized that wasn't true. But for whatever reason, The King still does believe it." Lily stopped struggling completely and let the tears fall, thankful that she wasn't facing him.

"His people need him." She muttered.

"I know." Said Robin, releasing her and dropping onto the bed as Lily sank to her knees in the warm sand. "I know." Silence reigned between them for awhile until Lily broke it.

"I'm sorry Robin. I didn't know he'd do something like this. I didn't mean for this to happen. To trap you into this." She paused, wondering if it was ok to continue to her next line of thought. She decided she needed to. "Especially so soon after Marian's death." She waited for his reaction. Anger, hate, sorrow all were emotions she expected. Not the resigned calm.

"It's not your fault. And yes, I am angry and grieve for Marian. I loved her. I don't know if or when I'll get over her death but it will get easier. And I promised her I'd keep fighting. And if that means I must marry someone else and one day be King, so be it. This is the last thing I can do for her and I will not dishonour her memory by refusing to." He stood up and went over to Lily, kneeling beside her. "You cannot replace Marian. No one can. But you are important to me, and not just because you're the daughter of my King. These last few months I've grown to care for you, like I care for the others. And I believe you care for me in the same way." She nodded. "It'll have to do for now, us caring for each other. And maybe one day it'll grow into something more. And if it does I want you to know I will not fight it. I will not fight it believing I'm betraying Marian. And I don't want you to fight it believing you're forcing me to betray Marian. Do you understand what I mean?" Again she nodded. Robin pulled her into his arms and held her as she silently cried into his chest.

* * *

**A/N - Review please! Pretty please!**


	3. Lord and Lady Huntington

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lord and Lady Huntington **

* * *

Things did not look much better to Lily the next morning. After nearly drenching Robin's shirt, the gang returned and Lily and Robin explained everything that was happening and why The King believed it was a good idea. Like them, the outlaws did not see John simply giving up, and thought that their marriage would solve nothing. However, their King commanded it, no matter how flawed his logic was, and they wished them both well in their marriage, saying it would change nothing to them. Married or not they were still their friends. At that point Lily had excused herself to her tent where she had a quiet dinner alone, followed by an early night. She thought her father came into her tent at one point, located next to his and given to her by a few of his soldiers who sought beds elsewhere; however if he had, he had not said anything, possibly as she was feigning sleep. That morning Lily woke early and went about her business as usual though with a heavy heart. Food was sent to her to break her fast and lunch arrived with Djaq who bore a gown.

"Your father asked me to help you prepare, what with me being the only other woman here." She neither sounded happy nor upset about her task. Lily nodded and looked at the gown, it was simple, pale blue in colour with a square neckline and long flowing sleeves. Along with it there was a piece of soft white material that she supposed would become her veil.

"Eat." Djaq said, shoving the food into her hands. Lily smiled slightly at the one word phrase she heard so often in the outlaw's camp. Djaq would see that everyone ate at least once a day, even if it was only some berries found in the woods. After obediently eating all the food given to her, under Djaq's watchful eye, the Saracen woman began combing out her hair.

"I have never played lady's maid before." Djaq said, refusing to allow the silence to overtake them. "I hope I am doing this right."

"You're doing fine. And you need not do this if you'd rather not." Said Lily.

"No, I want to do this. You and Robin deserve a nice wedding, even if it's not one of your choosing. Much is forcing Robin to take a bath and then will dress him in the clothes The King sent him."

"My father seems to be trying to make this day memorable." She replied, looking at the pile of cloth that was her dress.

"I saw two men leave the camp last night. This morning they return with that dress." Said Djaq. "He cares for you." She insisted, stopping her movements and leaning over to look Lily in the eyes. "No matter what he forces you to do, he does it because he believes it's best for you. He loves you."

"He left me fifteen years ago. He doesn't know me."

"True." She said, returning to her task. "But that does not mean he doesn't care. Some people would be happy to have not seen their father for fifteen years, and would do anything to be shown the love you have been." Lily turned to face Djaq.

"You speak from experience." She said. It was not a question.

"My father was not a good man. Bassam was the only man kind to me as a child. Where it not for him I would have died along with my brother."

"I'm sorry." Lily murmured. "Here I am complaining about a father who left me and then forces me to marry an admittedly wonderful man while there are people out there who are not so lucky."

"It is alright. You did not know, and you are not them, you could never know. Just as no one else could know what trials you face for they are not you." Lily smiled at Djaq's easy forgiveness and allowed the conversation to travel to wherever it would. An hour later, she stood in her tent, dressed in the pale blue gown as Djaq attached the veil, held on her head by a wreath of flowers Djaq had made.

"You look beautiful." Said Djaq once she was finished.

"Indeed she does." Said a voice from the tent's opening. Djaq and Lily turned to see The King standing in the doorway. Djaq quickly excused herself and left father and daughter to talk.

"I know this is not how you wanted it to be, and you might hate me for it, but it is for the best, Anna."

"I do not hate you for forcing me to marry."

"But you hate me for not returning to England." He stated.

"No." Lily said slowly. "I have not tried to hide my disapproval of your decision, nor my disappointment in you for it. But I don't hate you. You are my King and my father; I do not hate you. And I am really happy to see you again after so many years." Richard walked forward and pulled her to him, holding her close.

"Oh Anna. The one thing I regret about going to war is having missed you growing up. And I hope I never do anything to give you cause to hate me." Lily nodded, and wrapped her arms around her father's waist, relishing in being in her father's embrace once more. Their moment was cut short, however, by the arrival of one of The King's guards.

"My King, we are ready." He said before disappearing.

"Are you ready, my Princess?" Richard asked. Lily gave him a small genuine smile and nodded. Richard took her arm in his and walked her through the camp to the area cleared away for the wedding. It wasn't much, but every soldier was there – except those on guard duty around the perimeter – while the outlaws stood closest to the front where Robin and The King's personal chaplain awaited. Lily took a deep breath as she caught sight of him and wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions. She would love nothing more then to be able to know what he was thinking; something the late Lady Marian was able to do with ease. As that thought entered her mind, she shook it off, remembering her promise to Robin, and his to her: that Marian would not get in the way of their marriage, even though she would never be forgotten. Once the thought cleared away, Lily realised that they had reached the front of the congregation and her father was putting her hand in Robin's.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The chaplain asked.

"I do." Said The King, a tone of pride evident in his voice. The rest of the wedding went by quickly and before she knew it the chaplain was declaring them man and wife. Robin bent down and kissed her, not lingering for too long, as the entire assembly burst into cheers. Congratulations were given as Robin led her back up the make shift aisle and shortly afterwards the soldiers returned to whatever they were had been doing. The King had arranged for a feast that night, or rather as much a feast as could be arranged in a foreign country while at war. Lily sat between Robin and her father listening to the chatter around her, though not participating much herself. Neither she nor Robin had said a word to the other all day, though every time she felt any awkwardness, Robin would reach over, clasping her hand in his and give her a warm, genuine smile. It was enough of a gesture for Lily to know that he was not upset with her; he simply wasn't in a talking mood. Lily knew all too well that feeling, as she too did not feel particularly like talking. As the sun set, The King stood and made a toast to his daughter and new son-in-law. This was the indication that their time at the feast was up. Lily felt the awkwardness return full force and was not surprised when Robin, once again, squeezed her hand. This time, though, he pulled her up, smiled and nodded to the gathered crowd, and led her to her tent, which, she supposed, was to be their tent for the next couple days. Sure enough, when they entered she noticed Robin's bow, and the rest of the meagre belongings he'd brought with him from England had been brought over from the outlaws' tent. Robin dropped her hand as they stepped into the low light of her, their, tent, and went over to the washbasin, spraying water on his face. Lily remained near the entrance, unsure of what do to. For all her bravado the day before, she had none now.

"You don't need to stand there so scared." Robin said as he reached for a cloth to dry his face with. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"My father expects us to…"

"I know what he expects us to do." Said Robin turning to face her.

"And you're not…?" She drifted off feeling both relief and disappointment. Robin sighed, an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes I am. We don't have much of a choice." He said softly. Lily felt the fear return and allowed it to come forward.

"How would he know if we didn't…?"

"He'd know. Did your grandmother really explain what transpires in the marriage bed?" Lily could tell the Robin felt just as awkward as she did, but for her sake, as well as his own, kept it at bay, allowing him to be straightforward and truthful.

"Yes. At least, she explained what was expected of me."

"And I can imagine as a woman, and a royal woman at that, it was more along the lines of lie back and let your husband do the rest?" Lily nodded, not trusting her voice. Robin sighed, cursing whoever came up with the idea of what was expected of a bride.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I can't explain it all, but as you said yesterday, both parties can be involved."

"And how does that reason into my father knowing whether we…?" Robin sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's customary for the chaplain and a party of witnesses to come in the morning and look for the proof of the bride's maiden blood." Lily's eyes widened. She may not be completely ignorant, but she was an innocent who had been sheltered her whole life, up until a few months ago.

"Oh." She said, walking over to the washbasin and rinsing her hands, needing something to do. Robin stood up and walked over to his new wife, turning her to face him.

"Lily, while we may not have much of a choice, I'm sure I can find a way if you're truly not ready for this." He said. Lily shook her head and pushed down her fear.

"It's ok Robin. I think it's more the shock of it all, and not being properly prepared. Yesterday morning I wasn't even betrothed and today I'm married. And of course while the basics were explained to me it did not give a true picture of what I could expect." Robin nodded in understanding, seeing her fear visibly recede somewhat, though he still hesitated.

"I'll be fine, Robin." She reiterated, seeing his hesitation. Again he nodded but this time he reached up and removed her veil. When he set it down, Lily turned around, lifting her hair out of the way for he could unlace her dress.

"You do look beautiful, Lily." Said Robin as he set to work on her laces.

"Thank you." She said quietly and held the dress up as it loosened. When he finished with her laces, Robin went over and blew out all the candles except one. When Lily's eyes adjusted to the lower light, she saw Robin remove his shirt. She had, of course, seen him without a shirt before. Living in a camp with four men and a curtain as a wall it was inevitable. However, this time was different. This time he didn't remove a wet or dirty shirt and immediately replace it with a clean one. Robin bent down to remove his boots, keeping his eyes on Lily, assessing if the fear had returned. Deciding it had not, at least no more than normal for a woman's first time, he walked over to her and led her to the bed, gently removing her hands that were holding her dress up and allowed it to pool on the ground around her. Lily sucked in a breath at suddenly being exposed to him like this. She reminded herself that he was her husband and it was entirely natural for him to see her naked. Robin was a true gentleman throughout it all and kept his eyes on hers so as to make her more comfortable. When finally he gently pushed her toward the bed, she moved the rest of the way herself, coming to lie on her back. Robin quickly removed his breeches and climbed on the bed on top of her, returning their gazes to each other. He then lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her in a way he had not during their wedding.

Lily was surprised how much she enjoyed his kiss. Her grandmother had told her that a man's attentions in the marriage bed were tiresome and unpleasant and she need only endure them until she had given her husband an heir and a few spares. Of course, having heard Robin's comment about both parties being participants, and feeling the way his kisses, and now his caresses, made her feel, she seriously begun questioning what she had been told. After awhile of Robin being the only one kissing and touching, Lily worked up enough courage to kiss and touch him back. Robin was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events, and was once again thankful that his wife wasn't your typical highborn lady; she had obviously figured out that whatever she had been told about a man and woman's coupling was not necessarily true. It wasn't long before both of them were panting, both having been spurred on by the other and their touches and kisses becoming more frenzied. Lily felt like her entire body was on fire, yet she had no desire to stop it. She gasped as Robin took one nipple into his mouth and then the other. He slid his hand down to her core and rubbed the little ball of nerves, eliciting a cry from his wife. He moved two fingers down even further and plunged them inside her tight opening, feeling she was ready for him. Lily moaned as Robin dove two fingers inside her then cried out in protest as he removed his mouth from her aching breasts. Robin brought his face up to meet hers in a kiss as he lowered her onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. Once she was thoroughly distracted, he plunged into her in one quick thrust. Lily gasped in surprise and pain as she felt the length of him enter her, breaking her maidenhead. She pulled away from Robin and felt tears leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But it had to be done. It's over now." Robin said, seeing her tears. He held still as he allowed her to adjust to the size of him. After a few moments, the pain and shock subsided and Lily squirmed underneath him. Taking his cue from her, Robin slowly withdrew and just as slowly thrust back in. After a few slow, gentle thrusts, Lily felt the need for him to move faster and told him as much. It wasn't long before they worked up to a pace that had them both moaning in pleasure. Feeling her walls clamping down around him, Robin thrust into her a few more times before he too gained his release, his seed shooting out into her womb. Panting hard, Robin collapsed on top of her. Being coherent enough only to roll them over so he didn't crush her, Robin pulled out of her and they both fell into a sated sleep.

**oo00oo00oo**

The next morning Robin awoke to find a warm body wrapped around him. It didn't take long for the memories of the night before to come rushing back, and he looked down at his wife, who was half sprawled on top of him, enclosed in his arms. He stared at her for a while, his thoughts returning to the previous night where she had been more responsive then he had anticipated. He was glad though, that she was. Having her being a willing and active participant washed away any guilt or remorse he had felt about taking her innocence; he knew she had enjoyed last night and was glad for it. Not long after he awoke, Lily joined him, stretching gently as she opened her eyes and realized where she was and whom she was with. Robin was thankful to not see any regret in her expression, in fact just the opposite. She smiled at him and burrowed further into his embrace.

"Good morning." Said Robin a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Good morning." Lily replied, sleep still evident in her voice. She made no move to get up or even move off of him. Robin smiled at that and allowed himself to drift off into a light slumber again. The next time he woke, the sun was high in the sky and he knew it wouldn't be long before they would be roused from their bed.

"Lily." He said, gently shaking her. She moaned in protest at being woken up but opened her eyes and looked at him nonetheless. "We have to get up. The sun's up high and it won't be long before the chaplain and a few others come to wake us. And I for one would like to be dressed when they do so." Lily cursed colourfully – a skill she had gained since joining the outlaws – but rolled off him, getting off the bed and standing up. Robin chuckled at his wife's language but it died in his throat as a hiss left her as she tried to take a step. Robin looked her over searching for signs of any injury and was met with the sight of dried blood and semen coating her inner thighs. He cursed at his foolishness and jumped off the bed, sweeping her into his arms and gently placing her back on the bed.

He then went over to the washbasin grabbed a cloth and dipped in the water, which was thankfully still warm thanks to the hot dessert air. He then returned to the bed pushing his wife onto her back and spreading her legs.

"Robin what are you doing?" She murmured, lifting her head to look at him.

"Taking care of you." He said lowly as he washed away the evidence of last night. When he was finished he went back to the basin and rinsed the cloth. Staying there a moment more than necessary, he felt arms wrap around him.

"I enjoyed last night, Robin." Said Lily, seeing his guilt. "Never doubt that." Robin turned in her arms to look at her, doubting what she said. However, before he could voice any protests, Lily leaned up and kissed him. It didn't take long for his brain to realize what was happening and signal him to kiss her back. He pulled her closer, very much aware that she was still naked, and his body was about to override his brain and carry her back to bed, when someone called from just outside the tent.

"Your Royal Highnesses? Are you awake yet?" Called the chaplain. Robin groaned in frustration as he pulled away from her.

"One moment please!" He called. The two newlyweds scrambled for their discarded clothing, not caring that they were rumpled and full of sand, merely wishing to cover up. Once decent, Robin bid the chaplain to enter and was unsurprised to see The King and his gang following. The outlaws immediately went to Robin and Lily, not caring for the sheets, while the chaplain went immediately to the bed. The King remained in the middle near the entryway.

"Master!" Cried Much. "And Mistress." He said to Lily. "Or is it Your Highnesses? My Lord and Lady Huntingdon-"

"Much!" Everyone yelled.

"Lily will do just fine, Much. As it has these past months." Lily said to the former manservant.

"I'd say Robin would be fine too," Imputed Robin. "But after over a year it seems like a lost cause." The others chuckled, knowing it to be completely true. Djaq then turned to Lily and spoke lowly, angling them away from the men.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I have a potion, or a salve if you-"

"I'm fine Djaq." Insisted Lily. "But thank you." Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Djaq nodded and left it at that.

"All is in order my King." Said the chaplain, holding up the bloody sheet. Everyone turned at his voice and Lily blushed widely at the proof of last night becoming public. "Shall I hang it-"

"No. That won't be necessary." Richard said. The chaplain nodded and left, leaving the sheet. Richard looked to his daughter and son-in-law, Lily met his eye and gave him a small smile, trying to tell him she was alright and happy and didn't blame him. Mollified, he returned the smile before taking his leave also. After a few more minutes, in which everyone spoke over the other and barely anything could be understood, Robin ushered the outlaws out of the tent promising they'd join them to break their fast once they were properly dressed.

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	4. Something Worth Fighting For

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Something Worth Fighting For**

* * *

The outlaw's return to England was uneventful and went uncontested, though whether it was a good or bad thing the Sheriff had not had people there to kill them once they landed remained to be seem. They returned to their camp and found it to be as they left it, albeit with more dust, leaves and some rotting meat with a couple foxes eating away at it. Much shooed the foxes out of his kitchen and got rid of the meat as everyone else settled in. The few belongings they were able to take with them were unpacked and those that were left behind were put once again in their place. The dozen soldiers that had accompanied them from the Holy Land had departed a mile away from the camp at Robin and Lily's insistence, saying it was better they did not know the exact location of the camp. As everyone reacquainted themselves with their home, Will quietly approached Robin.

"Robin, I don't mean to talk out of turn," Robin laughed and leaned against a tree giving Will his full attention.

"Will, we're outlaws. No one can speak out of turn. Say what you will."

"Alright. I was wondering if, now that you're married and everything, if you and Lily would be sharing a bed?" Robin frowned at that, for in truth he had not thought of it. He looked to Lily who was unpacking her things, though he saw the hesitation and frequent glances she sent him. He knew she was thinking the same thing.

"We haven't really thought about it." He admitted. Will nodded.

"Well Djaq and I do wish to share." He said. Having married Djaq in the Holy Land on a final visit to Bassam. "I'm making a bigger bed for us and putting up another curtain on the other side of the sleeping area. Whether Lily gets her own area and you stay with the guys, or you join Lily, we'll need another curtain. I can make a bigger bed for the two of you, as well. Just let me know." Robin nodded and thanked him. Now he needed to talk to his wife. Catching her eye, he nodded in the direction of the forest, indicating for her to follow him.

"Where are you going? Dinner will be ready soon!" Called Much, who had wasted no time in reclaiming his kitchen.

"We'll be back shortly!" Robin promised and he and Lily left the camp. After walking a safe distance away Robin stopped by a tree and leaned against it.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily. Robin shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." He said. "We just have a decision to make." She nodded, giving him the sign to continue. "Will and Djaq are going to be sharing a bed now. He's making them one and he'll put up another curtain on the other side of the sleeping area. He wanted to know if he should make us one too." Robin looked to Lily trying to discern her reaction. They had slept together during the weeks of the return trip, however with the limited space they didn't have much choice. Here they did, as limited as space still was.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, silently cursing the awkwardness that remained in their relationship. They were married. Well and truly married, and their wedding night had not been their last night together. However, come morning when they were not lost in passion, the awkwardness returned. "Truthfully, what do you want to do? Don't say what you think I want. Don't presume to think what I want on this matter. Or on any matter." Robin smiled at his spirited wife, and could not help teasing her, as always.

"Well as your husband, I can presume whatever I want. What I want you want. My beliefs are your beliefs. So says the law of the land."

"Well the law of the land can bloody well stuff it." She said, getting riled up as he knew she would. "I told you once before that I will not be some docile puppet for you to do with what you will." Robin chuckled at her outraged tone and fierce expression. Baiting her was so easy, and he loved seeing the fire in her eyes. He stepped towards he and cupped her cheek with his hand. Leaning in so his mouth was close to her ear he said "I know," before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. When he pulled away she looked up at him slightly out of breath.

"May I take that as you want to share sleeping quarters?"

"Well I wouldn't really call them quarters, we live in a forest after all." She punched his arm only to have him wrap it around her waist.

"Robin." She said before he could kiss her again.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He took a step back and looked at her weirdly.

"Didn't I just say nothing was wrong?"

"Yes, but it was a boldface lie and you know it." Robin released her and ran his hands through his hair.

"Robin I am your wife, for better or for worse. Unburden your heart." She said. He let out a breath before speaking.

"Gisbourne's here." He said finally. Lily knew immediately what he meant.

"Robin, if you wish to seek vengeance for Marian's death, I will not stop you." She said, coming up to him and putting herself in his line of vision.

"You're the only thing that's kept me from killing him the moment I stepped in the shire."

"And why was that? Because you believe you'd hurt me for avenging your lost love? Or because you knew there's a chance you wouldn't kill him and it'd be the exact opposite, leaving me a widow?"

"Both, I guess." He admitted. She nodded in understanding.

"It is alright. You do not hurt me for still loving Marian, and wanting revenge against the one responsible for her death." She said, turning his head to look at her. "However, you will hurt me if you're careless with the way you go about it." He nodded and pulled her to him and burying his face in her hair. She could tell he was crying and held him as much as he held her.

"I'm not going to kill him." He said when he had regained control of his emotions. "He doesn't deserve an easy death. Instead I'm going to make the rest of his life hell. Steal from him, foil his plans, his and the Sheriff's, and remind him everyday of what he's done."

"We all will." Said Lily. "We all loved Marian. Perhaps not like you do, but even I, who knew her only a few months, grew to love her. He will pay, Robin. That I promise you." Robin looked at her and seeing the sincerity in her eyes nodded. He then wiped his tears and wrapped an arm around his wife, leading her back to the camp and stopping only long enough to tell Will they'd need another bed.

**oo00oo00oo**

The months flew by, or so it seemed to Lily. Things had returned to normal for Nottingham, though the Outlaws were joined by Friar Tuck and Kate, a girl from Locksley. Neither of the new recruits knew about Lily and Robin's royal status; a few weeks does not necessarily an ally make. Especially after the betrayal of Isabella, Gisbourne's sister, they were extra careful around the new guys. Robin and Lily had settled into a calm normalcy. They were neither romantic, nor frigid toward each other. Robin was very considerate of his wife, always ensuring her needs were met, and Lily reciprocated in turn. However, while what they shared could not be described as love they certainly shared lust. It started after one particularly bad battle against the Sheriff. Robin wandered away from the rest as they returned to camp, feeling the frustration boiling inside him. Lily, naturally, followed, and after some heated words, one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were locked in a passionate embrace, Robin slowly lowering Lily to the ground. Like their wedding night, they found no awkwardness between them as they made love on the hard forest floor. Afterwards, Lily was pleasantly surprised that she felt very little awkwardness and happily followed Robin's example of continuing on as if what they had just done was completely normal. And it was, or rather became normal. The two frequently found excuses to leave the others and used their time alone wisely. With the regularity of their activities, it should have come as no surprise to Lily when, a few months later, she discovered she was pregnant.

"Pregnant?!" Cried Lily. Djaq nodded, after a couple weeks of watching the younger woman regurgitate her meals and her aversion to certain foods which she previously enjoyed, Djaq dragged Lily away from camp and examined her, asking questions and feeling her belly, and concluded she was indeed pregnant.

"But I can't be pregnant! I-"

"Have you and Robin had sex since your wedding?" Djaq asked, not mincing words. Lily blushed and looked away, but nodded.

"Then it is entirely possible." She eplied. "You are pregnant, Lily." Lily sat down and took some deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart, though it was a futile attempt.

"But we're in the middle of a war. I'm out there fighting the Sheriff and Prince John. A baby would…"

"End all of that." Said Djaq. "And it is. You are no longer to go out fighting, Lily, do you hear me?"

"But Djaq-"

"No, but Djaq! It is over. You do not get into any more fights. Promise me. Promise me you will not." Lily looked hesitant and Djaq put an end to that.

"You promise me or I go back to camp right now and tell Robin."

"What?!"

"I am serious. If it takes telling Robin to keep you, and your baby, safe I will do it."

"But Robin will send me away if he thinks I'm in danger. He'll send me to France, to my grandmother."

"That might be what it best. But promise me, and I will not tell Robin. Not yet, anyways. You must tell him within the next few days, or I will, regardless of your promise." Lily sighed in defeat and promised Djaq to stay in the relative safety of the camp. That night, Robin noticed something wrong with his wife. In fact the entire camp noticed. Lily may have had a royal upbringing, giving her a near impenetrable shield over her emotions, but this was too big to hide, even for her. After a couple hours of answering in monosyllables, Robin had had enough and dragged his wife out of the camp to their usual spot.

"What wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Of course something's wrong. I know something's wrong, the entire camp knows something's wrong, hell even someone as daft as your uncle would know something's wrong!" He said, getting frustrated. "So tell me what it is. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Lily sighed and sat down, holding her knees to her chest and burying her face in her lap. Robin saw she was quietly sobbing and all the frustration and anger left him. He sat down beside her, pulling her away from her knees and into his embrace. He held her as she cried and waited silently when she stopped, knowing, hoping, she'd finally tell him what was happening.

"I'm with child." She murmured, so quietly Robin barely heard her, and didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Come again?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I'm with child." She said, louder and clearer. Robin stared at her in shock for a few minutes.

"Say something." Urged Lily.

"With child…" he stammered. "As in a baby. My baby. You're carrying my baby."

"Yes, that is generally what 'with child' means."

"But how?" Lily gave him a look and he corrected himself. "I know how but…" He drifted off, thinking of anything else to grasp onto. They had had sex, fairly frequently in fact. She was a woman who long ago started her courses, he shuddered remembering how he had learned that the hard way. "But, we were careful." Even as he said it he knew it wasn't true. They hadn't been careful. He hadn't been careful. There was no foolproof way of stopping a conception, however there were ways you could lessen the odds. Lily would have probably had no idea what those ways were, and he, Robin, had not thought to take them. He slouched down against a tree and breathed deeply for a few moments.

"So you're with child." He said once again. Lily nodded.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You're going to France. You've never been safe here but now you're really not safe. I will not endanger you or my child." He said without hesitation.

"Please don't send me away, Robin." She murmured.

"What?" He squeaked, caught of guard and not believing what he was hearing. He had been prepared for the yelling, the ranting, the fire in her eyes that would fight him with everything she had. Yet, here she was, the same woman, begging him not to send her away, instead of telling him she wouldn't go.

"Please don't send me away." She said again.

"You're asking me not to? Normally you'd be telling me you wouldn't go. This isn't some new found wifely obedience is it?" hH asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

"You wish." She scoffed. "It's just I don't know where to go from here. This isn't just about me anymore. I don't want to go, but…I just don't know. We're so close to getting rid of the Sheriff. Isabella's gone, Gisbourne is…I don't know what Gisbourne is anymore, but he doesn't seem like a threat, at least not a big one, and John will follow the Sheriff's fate. With their leader gone, the Black Knights will fight against each other for the spot, saving us the trouble of dealing with them. That will be the time to strike. To call on the people, on the nobles who aren't corrupt, and on all those who know of me and are loyal to The King." Robin nodded, accepting everything she had said as truth.

"This is the only time we have to decide." He said. "You can't travel across the sea when you are big with child, but that'd mean you're here, in danger."

"I'm in danger wherever I go, Robin, as long as John lives." She grasped his hands, and looked into his eyes. "Let me stay. I swear to you I will remain in the camp unless accompanied by you or one of the others." Robin stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright. You can stay. But I'm holding you to your promise. And you do what I say, Lily." She nodded accepting his terms, but he grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I mean it, Lily. If you stay, you do as I say. I was joking about wifely obedience before, but not now. I will not let anything happen to you or my child." He enunciated each word, his gaze weighing heavily on her. She looked at him for a bit before finally nodded in earnest.

"Alright."

"Good." Said Robin, leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Robin?" She asked as they walked back to camp hand in hand. "Are you happy? About the child I mean?" The question had been gnawing at her since she found out.

"Yea, I am." He said without hesitation. "The timing could not be worse, but I am happy." She smiled, glad he felt as she did. They returned to camp and Robin announced their news to the gang. Everyone looked at them in shock, save for Djaq.

"I'm not being funny, but a little Robin…now? Couldn't you have held it in, Robin, until the Sheriff and Prince John are gone?"

"Allen!"

**oo00oo00oo**

During the final stand at Nottingham, Gisbourne joined sides with Robin and the gang, the Sheriff, John and their dwindling army were walled inside the castle. The Black Knight's had refused to come to their aid, most of them not truly being on Prince John's side, but rather the side of power. They'd wait this out and side with whoever came out on top. The outlaws, sans a nearly six month pregnant Lily, attacked the castle. Many of the soldiers gave up immediately, preferring to live, those that didn't soon found themselves overwhelmed. The people of Nottingham streamed in the castle gates en masse, pitch forks and axes, any weapons they could find swinging against the guards. This is their chance, their last chance, for freedom. Eventually John and Vaisey were overpowered. In the great hall the Outlaws and a horde of villagers cornered them, giving them no choice but to give in.

"It's over, John." Snarled Robin, looking into the face of the man who had caused him so much grief. "The Black Knights aren't coming to help you. Your army's dead or given up. You're through. You and the Sheriff." John didn't look scared, but neither did he look over confident. He knew he was beaten. Though he had one more card to play.

"That may be so, but you can't kill me, Robin Hood." He said. Robin looked at him, daring him to give him the reason why. "I am still regent until my brother's return. By law and the will of The King, I am regent!"

"No, you're not." Said a voice. Robin whirled around in shock, recognizing that voice immediately. Up on the balcony stood his wife.

"I thought I told you to stay in the camp!" He roared, more angry with his wife putting herself and their child in danger, than with the man who had created the danger.  
"You did. And I disobeyed you." She said as she walked down the stairs and through the crowd. Robin opened his mouth but she cut across him. "Now is not the time, you can deal with me later." Robin huffed, but recognized the truth. John's eyes widened at the sight of his niece. The niece he had thought was in France. Or dead preferably. A murmur went through the crowd. They had heard tales of their King having a child and of the child being the rightful regent, but John had successfully kept them as mere tales, no one being able to confirm them. Lily looked her uncle in the eyes, her expression cold.

"Hello, Uncle." She said when she reached his side. The murmur grew louder and many were now believing the rumours, especially as John did not deny it.

"You're alive." He said, taking in her appearance and lack of finery. "And with child. My brother will be so disappointed he has a whore for a daughter who couldn't keep her legs shut-" He was cut off by a slap ringing through the hall. One look at a furious Robin and it was clear who it came from.

"Don't you dare call my wife a whore." He breathed dangerously. More murmurs went through the crowd and John and Vaisey stared in shock.

"Wife?" Asked Vaisey, finding his voice. "What about the other one…the leper?" he said when he seemed to fail to recall her name. Gisbourne bristled at the mention of Marian, but held his tongue.

"Yes, his wife." Said Lily. "The King married us in the Holy Land. It is over, Uncle." She said, climbing onto the table to be seen and addressing the crowd. "You have heard rumours of King Richard having a child. Those rumours are true. I am Lilyanna, Princess of England, and the sole heir to the throne." She allowed that information to sink in before continuing. "I am also the true regent of England until The King's return. It is true that my uncle was the legal regent for many years. However, upon my majority last year, he was supposed to relinquish the regency to me. He chose instead to use the people's lack of knowledge of me to his advantage. My father kept me secret as he and my mother married in secret, against the will of the Privy Council. However, although secret, I am my father's true, legitimate child. But you need not take my word for it. The Archbishop of Canterbury has records of their marriage, my birth as well as The King's will that I become regent upon my majority should he not have returned by then. There are also a dozen letters bearing The King's seal, stating the same at holy abbeys across England." The people seemed to believe her, though whether because they truly believed she spoke the truth, or because she had to be better then the Sheriff and John, she did not know. "People of Nottingham, you, above all, have dealt with hardships, and suffered the brunt of John and the Sheriff's quest for power. But I promise you, it ends now!" A cheer rang through the crowd and Lily pulled Robin up beside her. "You heard correctly earlier. Robin, Earl of Huntington, is my husband. As such, The King has declared him regent alongside me. Your own Robin Hood now has the power to stop the atrocities you have faced!" The crowd cheered louder. With Robin in power, they knew they'd be safe. Robin, for his part, smiled at them and decided that even if he wished he could live out his days at Locksley, seeing the people liberated was enough incentive to not complain. A man, unnoticed up top of the balcony smiled down at the scene before him. As the people cheered, he was at peace with his decision, made many months ago. When the cheering died down to a respectable level, he made his move.

"Robin shall indeed have this power." He said loudly as he got to the bottom of the stairs and made his way through the crowd, closely followed by ten men at arms. "Though I sincerely hope it shall be Robin of Locksley who holds this power, and not Robin Hood. For I hope the days where Robin Hood and his gang are needed, are over." The crowd at the front parted and he stood tall, staring at the two still on the table.

"Your Majesty." Robin murmured in shock before falling to his knees. Silence reigned as the Outlaws joined him slowly followed by the crowd, who were in utter shock at seeing their long gone King standing on English soil once again. Lily's eyes watered seeing her father returned. A smile on her face, she too knelt before her King.

"Rise, daughter, son." He spoke to Lily and Robin. "Rise men and woman of Sherwood. Rise people of Nottingham." Silence still reigned as they moved to do as he bid. Robin stood and hopped off the table, reaching up and lifting Lily down as well. Richard turned to his brother and Vaisey.

"Brother." He said, steel in his voice. "You have caused much harm. Least of all imprisoning our mother and my daughter, your rightful regent. You and the Black Knights have committed treason to the extent of which I do not wish to know. Effective immediately, you are banished from England. I never wish to lay eyes on you again. My army is currently dispatched throughout all of England, rounding up the Black Knights. They shall be dealt with accordingly. Take them away." He said to his men at arms. John had, for once, wisely kept his mouth shut as he and Vaisey were dragged off to face their fates. Richard then turned to the people gathered.

"Until further notice, rather until things gain a semblance of control, I declare a national holiday. Rest, eat and drink until your hearts content!" The crowd cheered again, this time in utter joy as they now knew things would return to the way they were. "The castle shall provide food for those unable to hunt."

"As shall Locksley!" Called Robin. The King's remaining men ushered the cheering crowd out of the hall, leaving The King, Lily, Robin and the Outlaws, or rather not Outlaws anymore.

"Father!" Cried Lily, nearly launching into his arms. Robin's restraining hand held her back, keeping her at a normal pace. Richard held his daughter to him for a moment before stepping back and looking into her eyes.

"You were right." He said. "I should have come back sooner."

"What about the Holy Land?" asked Robin.

"Saladin, the real Saladin, and I met a month after you left. We did not really reach an agreement, however we both knew the damage the war caused our people reached a level we could no longer ignore. We agreed that whichever land was controlled by us would be kept by us. Peace reigns for the time being as we rebuild our countries, and tend to our people." They all nodded, satisfied that things would get better. And with politics being what they were, it may be many years before the tentative peace broke. Richard turned his gaze to Robin and his daughter. "I see I am to be made a grandfather." He said. Lily smiled and placed a protective hand over her swelling belly.

"Yes." She said simply. Robin smiled beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Congratulations. You both seem happy." Said Richard. "Did I not tell you it would all work out?"

"Yes. And we are." Lily said, leaning in to Robin.

"Well, now you may return to Locksley. I believe you deserve a few weeks there at least." Robin nodded.

"It will be good to go home." He said. "And all of you. You all have a home in Locksley for as long as you want it." He said to his gang. "Though I believe, Much, that Bonchurch awaits you." Much was speechless for a bit, having completely forgotten about his estate.

"You deserve it old friend." Robin released Lily long enough to hug his oldest friend, who was a bit shocked at Robin's display of affection.

"Bonchurch can wait another day." He said. "I'd like to spend time in Locksley with my friends." The others nodded.

"Well let's get our stuff out of that godforsaken camp!" said Allen. "No offense, Will. But after a couple of years the camp really doesn't compare to a soft bed and a warm meal."  
"One that isn't squirrel." Imputed Little John.

"It was not squirrel!" Cried Much as he followed the laughing friends out of the hall.

"Come on." Said Robin, to his wife. "Let's go home." She nodded and they said goodbye to her father before taking their leave.

"And don't think for one moment I've forgotten you disobeyed me."

"Yes, yes. Shut up, Robin."

* * *

**A/N - And there you have it, the end. **

**Review please!**


End file.
